Démoniaque
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Cette beauté que recèle le corps de Mello...tellement d'endroits cachés que les doigts de Matt peuvent chercher. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins une question de vie ou de mort. Ou un simple jeu...MxM


**Titre : Démoniaque**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : one shot romance**

**Pairing : Matt/Mello**

**Note : Youhou, troisième fic Death Note en deux jours toujours sur le même thème (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne, n'est-ce pas ?). Je sens que je vais encore galérer pour écrire un résumé...pf. **

**Comme disait Purple Snake, le Matt/Mello est un couple sexy ET romantique. En quoi est-il romantique, me direz-vous ? Sans doute à cause de la maladresse des deux personnages (Mello, quelle violence ! Et Matt, tu pourrais pas te décoller 5 MINUTES de ton ordi ? non ? bien, merci...XD). Maladresse bien vite suplée par un naturel curieux (Matt) ou impulsif (Mello). J'aime bien Matt, c'est un personnage à qui on peut faire faire à peu près tout ce que l'on veut, puisqu'on ne connaître quasiment rien de sa vraie personnalité. C'est amusant de l'imaginer joueur, limite espiègle parfois; et siiii drôle ! XD**

* * *

C'est indécent.

Indécent la courbure de cette lèvre inférieure qu'il tord en une moue boudeuse et terriblement aguichante.

Indécent le regard sombre, voilé par sa frange qu'il lui tombe dans les yeux; ses cheveux aux reflets mielleux, aussi doux que de la soie.

Indécent.

…

Les mains de Matt balbutient gravement sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il se rapproche de lui. Ils tombent à la renverse, et Mello se retrouve en dessous, faible et pâle dans sa combinaison de cuir, frémissant, offert. Mais tellement rebelle à toute forme de soumission…

Lentement, Matt fait glisser la fermeture éclair de son haut, écartant le chapelet qui le gênait, du bout des doigts, dévoilant enfin le torse imberbe et tellement mince du blond.

Mello…dont la respiration est précipitée, dont les grands yeux noirs sont rivés au siens; Matt, qui sans ses lunettes se sent vulnérable, mis à nu. Comme si une paire de lunettes excentriques pouvaient dissimuler le trou qu'il croyait avoir en lieu et place de personnalité. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir, et Mello le savait.

Matt n'est pas vide. Il a juste cette retenue, cette humilité qui font les gens simples; ce caractère calme et apaisant qui étrangement le rassérène quand il en a le plus besoin.

…

Les caresses de ses doigts agiles sur sa peau; ces doigts sachant instinctivement où se loger, comme si les creux du corps de Mello étaient leurs habitat naturel. Comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mello impulsif, Matt tranquille. Mello dominant, Matt obéissant. Mello retors, Matt intègre.

La présence de Matt l'aidait à réfléchir, à penser. Le réconfortait aussi. Parce que lui était prêt à toutes les trahisons pour atteindre son but, Matt, lui, serait toujours là quand il en aurait besoin.

Il avait besoin de lui. De la chaleur de sa poitrine contre la sienne, de ses lèvres tendres qui murmurent - « je ne t'abandonnerais jamais » - et un instant, Mello oublie la menace qu'il fait peser sur la tête de son ami de par sa présence. Il oublie tout et se réfugie dans le plaisir fugace d'une étreinte délicatement parfumée de tabac. Juste ça.

…

Et Matt continue son exploration tactile, de façon discrète mais continue. Il touche toutes les parties de son corps, jusqu'aux zones les plus érogènes, une fois dénudées, et il le fait avec un amusement évident qui brille dans ses prunelles.

Il profite de cet instant comme son dernier en ce monde, et il compte le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Du moins, autant que le lui permettra l'endurance de son corps.

Le corps de Matt est souple, gracieux. Moins nerveux et osseux que celui de Mello, il change de forme au fur à mesure de ses déplacements, les muscles ondulant comme l'écume à la surface d'une vague.

Sa langue, mutine, se joint aux caresses prodiguées par ses doigts, et sous lui, Mello se tortille en gémissant, les paupières fermement closes. Mais le sentir se tendre sous ses doigts est largement suffisant.

Alors il embrasse une dernière fois les lèvres pincées si roses de Mihaël, puis se redresse.

- Je vais y aller maintenant.

Il se retient de dire « sinon je ne partirais jamais ». Et il fait ce qu'il dit.

Toujours couché sur le lit, Mello entend la porte claquer. Il tente de reprendre une respiration régulière.

La frustration monte.

« ENFOIREEEEEEE ! » hurle-t-il de rage.

Adossé à la porte d'entrer, sur le palier, Matt allume précautionneusement une clope en souriant. La flamme du briquet fait jouer des reflets sur les verres orangés de ses lunettes, lui donnant un côté démoniaque. Et il l'est.

Démoniaque.


End file.
